Fran
Summary Fran is a member of the Black Cat Beastman and as such a catgirl with black hair. The Black Cat Beastman are a race cursed by the gods, making their evolution a lot more difficult than for other races, with the exact details how it is even possible unknown if not outright believed impossible. As such they are looked down upon as weaklings and often sold into slavery by other beastman. After Frans parents, adventurers which tried to find a way to evolve, died Fran awaited this exact fate. As a slave merchant transported her and other slaves between cities he was attacked by a magic beast and all the other slaves are killed as the merchant commands them to buy time for him. In a desperate attempt to fight back Fran grabs a sword sticking in the ground. This sword is Master. With his power Fran defeats the magic beast and is freed from slavery. As such starts their journey, in which Fran aims to find a way to evolve and free the Black Cat Kin from the curse of the gods. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, possibly 7-B Name: Fran, Magic Sword Girl, Black Lightning Princess Origin: Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Black Cat BeastmanTSKD WN Chapter 11, Black Heavenly TigerkinTSKD WN Chapter 201 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Accelerated Development (Leveling; Physical Stats, Abilities), Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Blessed, Transformation, Electricity Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magical attacks can harm beings made out of mist, that are impervious to physical damage)TSKD WN Chapter 160, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Skills shared by Master, Resistance (to Impacts, Poison, Noise, Heat, Cold, Magic, Abnormal Status, Instant Death, Evil and Lightning) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Created a deep hole via vaporization), possibly City level (Superior to Goldalfa we could create a Earthquake, with a 10 on the Mercalli scale, albeit possibly just local) Speed: At least Supersonic (Comparable to Master, could defend against Amanda which's whip strike are faster than soundTSKD WN Chapter 48) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can effortlessly swing a sword as big as Master, has stats far above a normal human) Striking Strength: Large Town Class, possibly City Class (Can harm A-class adventurers, can be enhanced by Master) Durability: Large Town level, possibly City level (Can take hits from A-class adventurers like Goldalfa and Amanda, who should be around that strong) Stamina: High (Fought entire armies on her own. She can continue fighting even with broken arms and several wounds) Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: High Grade Life Potions x 5, Panacea x3, a High Grade Mana Potion x3, Mid Grade Mana Potion x5, various corpses, a tent that makes those within slightly more difficult to detect and cooking ingredients. *'Master:' Master is Fran's magic sword, which at the same time serves as her guardian. A majority of Fran's strength relies on Master. *'Urushi:' Urushi is Master's familiar that usually lives within Fran's shadows. *'Black Cat’s Armor:' Part of the Black Cat Series. Grants Pleasant Sleep, Deodorant, Purification and a Mental Stability Boost.TSKD WN Chapter 61 *'Black Cat’s Gloves:' Part of the Black Cat Series. Grants Impact Resistance Boost and Arm Strength Boost.TSKD WN Chapter 61 *'Black Cat’s Light Shoes:' Part of the Black Cat Series. Grants a Jumping Boost and Agility ↑ Mid.TSKD WN Chapter 61 *'Black Cat’s Heavenly Earring:' Part of the Black Cat Series. Grants a Poison Resistance Boost, Noise Tolerance ↑ High and an Attribute Resistance Boost.TSKD WN Chapter 61 *'Black Cat’s Mantle:' Part of the Black Cat Series. Grants Cold Resistance, Heat Resistance and Equipment Self-Repair. The self repair effect makes it so that all of Fran's equipment regenerates by itself.TSKD WN Chapter 61 *'Black Cat’s Leather Belt:' Part of the Black Cat Series. Grants Magic Resistance ↑ Low, Abnormal Status Resistance ↑ Low and Item Box (small).TSKD WN Chapter 61 *'Illusionary/Phantom Pyroxene Magic Sword:' A sword Fran uses as a replacement for Master should they decide to fight separately during a battle. It has the Illusionary Attack skill.TSKD WN Chapter 43 The sword causes some minor light attribute damage.TSKD WN Chapter 70 *'Skull Necklace:' A protective pendant given to Fran by Jean. The pendant prevents death once and refills half the wearers HP and MP after doing so.TSKD WN Chapter 77 *'Sacrificial Bracelet:'TSKD WN Chapter 83 A bracelet that prevents the user death once. Upon doing so it is destroyed. *'Stamina Potions:' A potion that doesn't recover HP, but instead targets and recovers ones lifeforce.TSKD WN Chapter 78 *'Highest grade Life Potion:' A healing potion so effective, that it can even regrow limbs. Fran has 3.TSKD WN Chapter 100 *'Full Heal:' A potion which heals all abnormal status effects. Fran has 3.TSKD WN Chapter 100 *'Highest Grade Poison Mixture:' A bottle with an extremely potent poison.TSKD WN Chapter 100 A single drop of the poison is strong enough to kill 100 grown men.TSKD WN Chapter 104 *'Potion of Repair:' A potion that one can pour over equipment to instantly repair it. Fran has 1.TSKD WN Chapter 100 *'Potion of Rising Skill:' Increases the level of a random skill upon consumption. Fran has 1.TSKD WN Chapter 100 *'Highest Grade Alchemy Potions:' A potion that when mixed with an alchemy product greatly raises its grade.TSKD WN Chapter 100 Fran has 3 of them.TSKD WN Chapter 104 *'Bracelet of Herculean Strength:' Grants a small strength boost.TSKD WN Chapter 138 *'Mage’s Necklace:' Grants a small magic boost.TSKD WN Chapter 138 Optional Equipment: *'Deathgaze:' A sword with considerable attack and imbued with death magic. It has a 3% chance of instantly killing a target upon inflicting a cut.TSKD WN Chapter 82 Deathgaze's instant kill ability works by stopping the targets heart. As such it will not kill a target with multiple hearts.TSKD WN Chapter 96 Intelligence: Above Average, a master in fighting. While initially her fighting proficiency came from Master's skills, soon the skills and Fran began to work in unison increasing her abilities tremendously.TSKD WN Chapter 28 Fran is a merciless warrior, that has no problem with killing or torturing those that wrong her. She is a bit of a battle maniac and will quickly grow bored with tasks like research or gathering.TSKD Manga Chapter 8 She can easily read and avoid large amounts of straight projectile patterns.TSKD WN Chapter 127 She usually lacks much of an expression and is hence difficult to read.TSKD WN Chapter 152 Fran makes up for the intuition Master lacks, being able to instantly make good calls on which actions to take should surprising events happen. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Swordsman:' Fran's job class. When leveling up, STR and MGC will be more likely to raise. Acquisition efficiency for Sword and Magic Skills will increase. The power of Sword and Magic Techniques will increase. *'Night Vision:' Enables the user to see as clearly in the night as on day.TSKD WN Chapter 115 *'Directional Sense:' Improves the users sense of direction, enabling them to reach their goal even based on just vague descriptions.TSKD WN Chapter 13 *'Master of Fire:' A title that strengthens the effect of fire skills.TSKD WN Chapter 11 *'King of Cooking:' A title that strengthens the effect of cooking skills.TSKD WN Chapter 11 *'King of Dismantling:' A title that strengthens the effect of dismantling skills.TSKD WN Chapter 11 *'Skill Collector:' A title that makes the proficiency acquisition of skills faster.TSKD WN Chapter 11 *'Match for a Thousand:' A Title awarded to individuals who stood their ground against 100 or more opponents on equal footing alone, and lived to tell the tale. Increases HP, Strength and Endurance.TSKD WN Chapter 29 **'Indomitable Resolve:' A skill acquired through Match for a Thousand. In adverse circumstances it negates fear and highly increases the recovery speed.TSKD WN Chapter 29 *'Goblin Slayer:' A Title awarded to individuals who fell 100 or more Goblins on the same battlefield. It increases damage dealt against goblins.TSKD WN Chapter 29 *'One who Slaughters:' A Title awarded to individuals who harvested the lives of 100 individuals on the same battlefield. Increases the users speed.TSKD WN Chapter 29 **'Mental Stability:' A skill acquired through One who Slaughters. It stabilizes the users mind and decreases the mental hurdle against bloodshed.TSKD WN Chapter 29 *'Insect Slayer:' A Title granted to those who exterminated no less than 300 insect type Demonic Beasts in a single battle.TSKD WN Chapter 38 *'Big Game Devourer:' A Title granted to those who overcame an overwhelmingly difficult opponent alone. Grants HP +20, All Stats +5 and gives the user the Growth Efficiency ↑ skill.TSKD WN Chapter 38 *'Dungeon Conqueror:' A Title granted to those who either killed a dungeon master, or destroyed a dungeon core. Increases HP and MP recovery when inside a dungeon.TSKD WN Chapter 38 *'Demon Slayer:' A Title granted to those who have slain a demon. Grants the Demon Slayer skill.TSKD WN Chapter 38 *'Court Etiquette:' A skill that gives Fran the manners of a noble. Fran usually doesn't use them, though. *'Sword Techniques:' Allows for the use of Vigor Manipulation, to perform MP consuming special sword techniques. They are essentially the swordman equivalent to magic.TSKD WN Chapter 8 *'Sword Arts:' A skill which increases the users mastery of sword fighting, turning the user in an expert swordsman.TSKD WN Chapter 9 Sword Techniques can only be learned up to the level of Sword Arts.TSKD WN Chapter 49 *'Sword God’s Grace:' A blessing from the sword god that improves combat ability whenever holding a sword. Fran gained it by sharing Master's Sword Lord Arts and Sword Lord Techniques skills.TSKD WN Chapter 307 *'Cooking:' A skill that teaches one how to cook and improves ones cooking ability.TSKD WN Chapter 14 *'Magical Convergence:' Increase the power of magic and fighting techniques by manipulating and converging magical power instead of increasing the amount of magical power used. The skill is usable about 20 times and increases the power a lot. For example are Fire Arrows produced this way twice as big as normal and twice as many can be produced.TSKD WN Chapter 60 *'Black Cat's Protection:' A skill granted by Fran's armor set. Grants +10 in all stats and negates instant death effects.TSKD WN Chapter 61 *'Skill Maniac:' A title bestowed upon one who has obtained over a hundred skills. It increases the rate at which skills improve.TSKD WN Chapter 83 *'Presence Perception/Detection:' A skill which enables the user to sense the presence of the people around him.TSKD WN Chapter 88 It also aids the user in reading the opponents next move.TSKD WN Chapter 182 *'Ultimate Swordslash:' A combination technique using Flame Magic, Wind Magic, Atmospheric Circulation Control, Air Compression, Air Jump, Vibration Fang, Anti-Weight, Weight Boost, Elemental Blade, Charge, Parallel Processing, Magic Thread Weaving, Magic Poison Fang, and Coordination. First Master uses Long Jump to teleport them far above the opponent. She then generates magic threads above her head, fastened on two air pockets, and uses Air Jump to launch herself into them, using their elasticity to launch herself down like with a slingshot. Using Wind Magic and Air Jump in tandem Fran then creates a series of vertical footholds, which she uses to further accelerate downwards. She then uses Atmospheric Circulation Control to minimize the amount of wind resistance generated while also using Weight Boost to bolster Masters weight to a point well over the fifty kilogram mark. Following that Master transforms himself into a katana. Fran uses Burnia to even further increase her speed. At the same time she creates a barrier of wind, that protects her against possible damage from Burnia's explosion, further decreases air resistance and protects her against possible damage of counter attacks. Fran directs her bloodlust upon the eyes of the enemy, while in truth aiming at their torso as a feint. Right before the final strike Master covers his blade in flames and activates Magic Poison Fang and Vibration Fang. Fran further enhances this by making use of the same skills, except Magic Poison Fang. Then Fran finally draws Master from a sheath made out of concentrated air to deliver a single godspeed slash. Afterwards Master teleports shortly before hitting the ground, so that Fran doesn't get any damage.TSKD WN Chapter 131 **Fran can use just parts of the combination for faster versions which work in smaller spaces. For example using two Elemental Blades, Vibration Fang, Magic Poison Fang and Weight Boost when she draws the katana blade from a sheath of wind.TSKD WN Chapter 199 *'Vigour Manipulation:' Essentially the warrior equivalent of magic manipulation. Required to make use of weapon techniques.TSKD WN Chapter 8 *'Magic Manipulation:' A skill required to use magic.TSKD WN Chapter 8 It can even be used to control the flow of mana in other people.TSKD WN Chapter 288 *'Fire Magic:' A skill that enables the manipulation of fire.TSKD WN Chapter 8 **'Fire Arrow:' A simple that spell that shoots an arrow of fire.TSKD WN Chapter 8 **'Fire Shield:' Produces a small buckler of flame. It blocks a certain amount of damage and then disappears.TSKD WN Chapter 8 *'Disarming Traps:' Fran is skilled in disarming magical and mechanical trap mechanisms.TSKD WN Chapter 148+ *'Sword Lord:' A title granted to one that mastered the way of the sword and obtained the Sword Lord skill. All stats increased by 20. Bolsters the Enhanced Sword Arts skill. Allows one to judge the quality of a sword.TSKD WN Chapter 182 *'Brilliant Lightning Rush:' One of Fran's innate skill. It cloaks her entire body in lightning (if it isn't already) and greatly increases her speed.TSKD WN Chapter 201 It provided or bolsters the levels of the Strength Boost, Agility Boost, Super Fast Reflexes, Lightning Element Bestowal, Lightning Boost, Lightning Damage Nullification, and Lightning Magic skills. Awakening doubles the effects. Furthermore the skill grants the user the ability to do incredibly sharp turns. Manoeuvres which would usually be difficult at lower speeds become easy using this skill and some manoeuvres which by the normal laws of physics would be impossible to pull off become possible by engraving the core attributes of the lightning element into her body. The skill constantly drains the users health and mana while being active making it so that it usually can only be used for a short time. But since Fran has Master's mana pool in addition to her own and can drain Mana from the opponent through Mana Absorption she can keep it up for longer periods of time.TSKD WN Chapter 203 *'Awakening:' The skill possession of which causes the user to evolve. While the evolution is permanent, activating this skill will transform the user into a temporary more powerful form. In Fran's case her body starts continuously emitting jet black streams of lightning. Aside from that her appearance also changes. Her eyes change colour to gold and her tail straightens out towards the sky, like a lightning rod. Her tail fur is also not purely black anymore, but gains ash-grey stripes. Aside from the external changes awakening has tremendous internal effects. Her Agility and Magic stats increase by 300. Additionally all her wounds are instantly healed upon activation and all her magic power is instantly recovered.TSKD WN Chapter 203 The black lightning she passively produces is incredibly powerful and will pretty much ignore any kind of metal armor and skin, as it will conduct straight through. The lightning also applies to all of her attacks.TSKD WN Chapter 207 Fran can maintain the awakened state for about an hour.TSKD WN Chapter 209 Awakening doesn't require a long transformation, but can be done nigh-instantly and even for just a single attack.TSKD WN Chapter 272 *'Black Lightning Advent:' A skill which releases a jet black lightning bolt as wide as a drum, which swallows the target before detonating into a massive explosion. It produces a powerful shockwave, sends hundreds of pebbles flying faster than bullets and causes a wave of heat that can easily turn even powerful adventurers standing nearby to ash. Furthermore it continuous to release black lightning from the origin of the explosion.TSKD WN Chapter 203 **'Black & White Lightning:' The combination of Master's Kanna Kamui and Fran's Black Lightning Advent. The black and white lightning meld together. The mere shockwave resulting from the attack is so strong that it even launches Fran backwards and makes her unable to approach, while the lightning continues to ravage the target.TSKD WN Chapter 214 *'Annihilator of Monsters:' A title granted to one that has defeated over a thousand monsters belonging to at least 100 distinct species. This title increases the title bearer’s stats when in battle with one or more monsters. The bonus is proportional to the number of monsters and their strength.TSKD WN Chapter 302 *'Others:' The following skills are known to be in Fran's possession, but no description beyond name was given yet, though many effects can be deduced from the names: Master of Wind, Master of Fire, Stealth, Instantaneous Movement, Undead Killer, Blink, Evil Killer, Evil Resistance Gallery 711lSe7K+lL._SL600_.jpg |Example of Light Novel Artwork Sonicwave.jpg |Example of Manga Artwork Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hael (Supernatural) Hael’s Profile (High 7-C Forms, Speed Equalized, 20 meter starting distance) Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Internet Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Catgirls Category:Cats Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Isekai Characters